Isoud
The daughter of King Anguish of Ireland. She was a noble surgeon, and at that time the fairest maid and lady of the world. (8,ix) When Tristram came to Ireland wounded, Anguish was much moved by him and made him the great favor to put him in Izoud's ward and keeping. She examined him and found a poison in the bottom of his wound, and within a while she healed him. For this Tristram loved her a lot. He taught her to harp, and she also started to fantasize about him. Meanwhile Sir Palamides was in Ireland and were cherished with the king and every day he came to her and offered her many gifts; Izoud told Tramtrist that he intended to be christened for her sake, making him jealous. (8,ix) One day she told him that her father had announced a tournament and jousts, and he replied that he is still inexperienced and weak to fight. Isoud was disappointed and asked him why; she pointed out that Palamides will be there and likely to win the degree, and prayed Tramtrist to be there. Tramtrist reluctantly agreed, asking keep it a secret as he was risking his life if Palamides knew it was him. Isoud said that they will do their best, and will purvfey horse and armour for him as he thinks best. (8,ix) On the first day of the tournament indeed Palamides threw down many knights. Then came a squire seeing Tramtrist, he fell flat to his feet as courtesy, which Isoud noticed. Immediately Tramtrist ran to talk to him. (8,ix) Then she suspected that he was some proved man of worship, and comforted herself, and showed even more love to him. (8,x) The second day Isoud ordained and well arrayed Tramtrist in white horse and harness, and had him put out at a privy postern. Isoud was glad seeing how Tristram threw Palamides. Soonafter, he came secretly to the postern, and she made great joy and thanked God of his good speed. (8,x) Tristram stayed there long and well cherished by them and especially by Isoud. (8,xi) One day the queen and Isoud made a bath for him and as he was there, the queen and Isoud roamed up and down the chamber as Hebes and Gouvernail attended to him. They saw his sword lying on his bed, and so it happened she drew it out and both thought it's a fair sword; but the queen noticed a gap and told then to Isoud that it is the same sword that killed her uncle Marhaus. Isoud was very abashed, because she loved Tramtrist very much and knew the cruelness of her mother. (8,xi) The Queen attempted to kill Tramtrist, then he retourned to Isoud ready to leave and told everything about him, and how he came and was saved by her. Isoud expressed her sadness and said that she never owed so good will to anyone and wept. He told his real name, Tristram, and kin and promised his service for all his life; she thanked him and promised that she will not be married in 7 years without his assent, with anyone he wants; they exchanged rings and he departed as she made great dole and lamentation. (8,xii) Anguish was summoned to Camelot to be judged, and he returned with Tristram, making known all that Tristram did for him and how. All glorified him, even her mother, but Isoud's joy couldn't be described as she loved him most than all other men. (8,xxiii) Travel to Cornwall According to a promise Anguish gave to Tristram, he agreed to give her to Tristram to go to Cornwall, whom Tristram intended to give to King Mark to marry. So she was made ready to leave with Dame Bragwaine as her chief gentlewoman, and others. Soon they took the sea, and while in their cabin, they were thirsty and Tristram brought a gold flasket that Gouvernail and Bragwaine left. It looked like wine but actually it was a love drink intended for King Mark, so after they laughed and had joy, they started loving each other for the rest of their lives. On their way, their ship sought harbourage but they were taken prisoners in the Castle Pluere. (8,xxiv) She was put to prison with Tristram, and then a knight and a lady came to cheer them. Tristram complained to him about the customs of the castle, and the knight explained that the custom is that he must fight to the death with his lord; and then if if Isoud is not as beautiful as his wife, she will lose her head also. Tristram was confident that Isoud will pass the challenge. The next day the knight returned and made them ready to go to the field. Then came Lord Breunor, with his wife asking to see Isoud, saying that whoever is less fair will lose her head, and if his wife dies, he will fight to win Isoud. Tristram said that he prefers to lose his head in place of Isoud's. Breunor said that the ladies will be judged first. Tristram replied that he is sure that Isoud is the frairest and will challenge anyone saying otherwise; so he showed Isoud and turned her about thrice with his sword and indeed all agreed that Isoud is the fairest, and Breunor heard some say she is the fairest they ever saw. So Tristram killed the lady and they prepared to fight for Isoud. (8,xxv) During the War with Rome, Sir Tristram was left with King Mark for the love of Beale Isould. (5,iii) category:irish